Living A Dream - Larry Stylinson One Shot
by H. Wales
Summary: They are about to go onstage and Harry reminisces about him and Lou meeting. "The Doncaster boy's bright whites had first stood out to Harry when he tried out for the X Factor in 2010. Harry had seen Louis around during auditions but they never got to really introduce themselves. After both had gotten into boot camp, they coincidently had to pee at the same time." (Names changed)


A/N: The original version of this story was taken down because I used real people (Louis and Harry) so I've changed the names a bit (Louis=Lou Harry=Hazza) to make them fictional. :/ Bear with me please. The original w/o the name changes is on my Tumblr if you wanna check it out!

* * *

"Hey babe, it's time to go soon, better get up." Lou whispers into Hazza's ear to wake him up from his nap. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because of his excitement and nerves, but Lou's touch calms him. So when the Doncaster boy came over and started snuggling with Hazza, he drifted off quickly. The curly haired boy opens up his eyes to see the ending credits of the movie they had been watching. "Erm… what should I wear?" He asks groggily while sitting up and stretching. "You should just wear that." Lou says giving the sleepy boy a wink as he gets up. Hazza looks down to see he's only wearing some boxers and one of Lou's T-shirts, hardly concert worthy. "Yeah right. You'd be embarrassed to be seen with me." Hazza says dismissively. "Nah babe, I'd show you off in it." Lou says coming back to Hazza. "I doubt that. You'd probably laugh at me." The younger boy says crossing his arms. Lou sits down next to Hazza and takes his hand in his own. "No I wouldn't, Haz. I'd show you off even if you weren't wearing anything." Lou says grinning while rubbing his thumbs over the top of Hazza's hands. "You'd like to see that, wouldn't you, Boo Bear?" Hazza asks playfully. "You know I would." Lou replies cheekily and leans in to give his boyfriend a kiss. "That's going to have to wait." Hazza says, moving away from Lou's lips, teasing him. "I have to go get ready." The green eyed boy says leaping from the sofa and slipping his hands from Lou. "I can help you!" Lou exclaims looking like a lost puppy. "Not this time, love. You'll distract me." He says already half way upstairs. "That just means more tonight then!" Lou yells as he sits there and pouts.

"You look amazing," Hazza tells Lou after someone finishes attaching a mic to his shirt. "Thank you, for the billionth time." Lou says, taking Hazza's hand and pulling him close. "Sorry- I can't help it- You're just so- gorgeous." He says in between kisses on the blue eyed boy's neck. His breath gives Lou goose bumps. Hazza stops and brings his head up to face Lou, his lips begging to be kissed. "There you are." Lou hears a familiar voice from behind them. He sees Hazza's face drop to something resembling disappointment for a second but is quickly replaced by a beaming smile that only an old friend can bring. Lou turns around to face Nick Grimshaw and Ed Sheeran, one of Hazza's closest friends, and one of Britain's most successful artists.

"Hazza!" Nick says joyfully, embracing the younger boy in a full bear hug. They part after a few seconds so Ed can get in a hug as well and Nick's eyes shift to Lou with something slightly intimidating in them. "I just finished talking with the other boys, they seem extremely excited." Ed says and starts a lively conversation with Lou about the different stunts the boys plan to pull off tonight. "You look amazingly sexy tonight, as always." Nick murmurs to Hazza and gives him a cheeky smile. Hazza's face reddens slightly at Nick's obvious flirtation. Even though Hazza and Nick have been friends for a while now, Nick doesn't seem to get the message that Hazza is happily taken. "Thank you." Hazza whispers sheepishly and looks over at Lou, hoping he didn't over hear the exchange between Nick and himself. Lou's lost in conversation with Ed, glancing at Hazza every so often and giving him a wink. Nick is a great friend but no one can replace Lou in Hazza's heart. Lou's too perfect for Hazza and he can't imagine ever losing him.

"Right, Haz?" Lou asks Hazza, pulling him back to reality and into the conversation. "Oh yes." Hazza says confused. He hadn't really been listening to what they were saying. He was lost in Lou's smile. The brilliance of it was taking him back to when he first saw it. The Doncaster boy's bright whites had first stood out to Hazza when he tried out for the X Factor in 2010. Hazza had seen Lou around during auditions but they never got to really introduce themselves. After both had gotten into boot camp, they coincidently had to pee at the same time.

Hazza had just walked into the bathroom when he heard a loud crash come from one of the stalls followed by some equally loud curses. "Everything alright in there?" He had asked cautiously approaching the group of stalls on the far side of the room. "Oh! Erm… um… yeah. Everything's great." A surprised voice called back to him. "You see, while I was in here I saw that I had a piece of gum stuck on the bottom of my shoe and as I was trying to get it off I sort of fell over a bit and hit my head on the toilet paper dispenser," Explained the boy as he stepped out of the middle stall rubbing his head. The boy had bright blue eyes with brown hair swept across his forehead and was just slightly shorter than Hazza. "Sorry to hear that mate." Hazza said trying to hold in his giggles at the other boy's misfortune. "Ah, it's nothing a little bit of Advil won't fix." The boy said quickly as he washed and dried his hands. "My name's Hazza." Hazza said sticking out his hand for the other boy. "Lou. Nice to meet ya." Lou said with a lopsided grin across his face. The two boys had been caught up in a lengthy conversation about auditions and boot camp before another person had walked in, giving them a strange look, that they decided they probably should get off the counters and go back to practicing. After that day the two acquaintances were put into a group together with their three soon-to-be brothers. Lou and Hazza's friendship and relationship had all started there and their futures seemed to be closely intertwined with the others. Lou and the boys are what brought Hazza here tonight. He could have never gotten here by himself and most definitely doesn't wish it to be any other way.

A small smile forms on Hazza's face at the thought and as if on cue, he feels Lou's hand snake around his waist. "It's about time to get started." Their manager informs the two of them after he's talked to a stage staff person. "I better let you get prepared. You'll do great." Ed says pulling Hazza and Lou in for a group hug. Nick says a quick good bye to Hazza before walking off, not even glancing at Lou. "Good luck out there boys! See ya later, Hazza." Ed says and casually walks into the controlled chaos that makes up the stage crew. Lou takes Hazza's hand and leads them closer to the entrance of the stage, stopping to pick up his ear piece. Hazza lets go of Lou's hand and does the same. The older boy watches him and hums a song from an old kids' show and Hazza just smiles at him. He truly was a big kid in the inside, but no one would ever know judging by how good he looks in his suspenders tonight.

After they get everything situated with ear pieces in place and mics in hand, they walk over to edge of the entrance where the other boys are already peeking around the side of the stage and chatting excitedly. "You look like a proper model in that suit, Haz. You're going to make the fans jealous." Lou says, his eyes sparkling. "They can get over it, I'm not going anywhere." Hazza says and Lou just beams at him. "Going on a stage in one minute," Says a lady to all of the boys as she passes by. "Great." Hazza says smiling but all of his nerves are returning to and he starts picturing the worst possible things that could happen while they're on stage. He must have shown it on his face because Lou seems to notice. "Hey, babe, you're going to do wonderful. Don't worry about it." He says stepping closer and rubbing both of Hazza's arms. "What if I choke or forget the words or -" Lou's lips are on his before he can finish. He wraps Hazza up in a sweet embrace, pressing into the kiss. Hazza can feel Lou's love in it and he melts inside. Lou takes all of Harry's cares from him. They hear someone saying five seconds before they go on and Lou pulls away and gives Hazza a slight squeeze. "Let's go kill it." He says as the announcer says their band name and the crowd begins to cheer. They start to walk on to the stage, parting ways slightly as the other boys come between them as management had ordered when Lou's voice calls out to Harry. "What?" Hazza asks wondering what it is he could want. "I love you." He says shouts. His smile reaches out to Hazza and his eyes brim with tears. "I love you too." He says as the opening notes of the first song reach his ears. As he starts to sing the first verse he closes his eyes in complete bliss thinking of how he is living his dream and will always have Lou there with him.


End file.
